


DEADLINE

by iNcarnia (Tsuyuuri)



Category: Short Stories - iNcarnia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyuuri/pseuds/iNcarnia
Summary: This is a place brimming with all kinds of joy and hardship. This is a world, a shelter for the living. This is a paradise.For both of us - for you, and for us.I wonder. How would you react if you were here?The excruciating heat, the irritability that was surfacing. It was during summer that everything happened. On yet another day filled with eccentricity is a story about a high school teenager and her twin brother who rarely goes home.





	DEADLINE

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, any similarity is to real life names or incidents is a coincidence.  
> Might include gore or depression-related elements, reader's discretion is advised.

**Teaser**

* * *

It was summer when everything took place. The painful heat, the smell of sweat rolling down my face, and summer irritability I couldn't hide. I still remembered everything clearly as if it was just yesterday. Although, I might miss one or more things if you asked me every single detail. I mean, isn't it practically impossible to remember everything down to every single detail? Or probably, it's just my usually bad memory.

But amidst all that, it was an eccentric summer. It got me wondering how they could do such an incredible thing. The cheerful voices of everyone in the school, echoing, ignoring the sun's wrath. The passionate screams and cheers, roaring through the endless horizon. The contagious joy on their faces, as well as you who stand there beside me. It was more than enough. The silhouettes of you and me, side by side; I enjoyed every second of it. Yet, after all that, I wish it didn't happen. I wish I'd never met you. I wish you didn't exist. I wish you were dead.

Crumbling, going astray. Amalgamated, trying not to let go. _It was all because of you_.

Everything began to fall apart. I who slowly was losing myself. Again and again, circling around.

For what reasons were we born? For what reasons were you born?

Existing, only sorry excuses were heard. My sorry spells that stopped working. _I wished you weren't there._

On that particular summer, the canaries stopped singing. The Schadenfreude, the saccharine, and the laughter, standing there beside me. The bowl that was finally empty, I wished you were here, listening to my stories yet again, for the loneliness is unbearable to me.


End file.
